married to my best friend?
by blackpedal
Summary: ITS JUST FREAKEN ASWOME PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok I know I never finish my stories but im trying so just keeping reading and rating plz

Engaged to my best friend?

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 17

Hair: long black hair

Eyes: dark brown

Personality: you are timid and shy at times. You love your best friends dearly and treasure there company. Your are a very beautiful and petite girl.

Name: Inuyasha

Age: 18

Hair: long up to his back was black but died silver.

Eyes: very odd color. Gold.

Personality: you are shy around people at school you don't have many friends but the ones who are your friends you care deeply about. He is very handsome friend.

Name: Sango

Age: 17

Hair: long naturally straight and light brown

Eyes: a dark brown

Personality: out going funny loves to gossip.

Ch1.)

" Sango! We have been looking for the 'perfect dress' for at least 3 hours" you complained. Sango had to find just the right dress for such an occasion. Your mom was hosting a party. She wouldn't tell you why, but she was allowing you to bring Inuyasha and Sango. Which made you forget you even cared why.

" Just a little bit longer!" Sango pleaded with you. You glanced to inuyasha who just rolled his eyes and shot you a tired smile.

" Sango… I am bored to death!" you complained again. You sat back in your chair and glared at her as she quickly hopped from rack to rack.

" FOUND IT!" she yelled loudly. As few people turned to look at what the commotion was, she held up a dress. It was a pick strapless dress with flowers swirling down the side.

"Thank god" you muttered making inuyasha laugh. The two of you had already gotten your outfits. inuyasha was wearing the traditional black tux, while you were wearing a black, spaghetti strapped dress. It was more of a ballroom gown than a dress…

" Can we go now?" you questioned. There was only 4 hours until the ball and you had a lot left to do.

" I just have to pay for it" sango said patiently.

The three of you started over to the cash register when a couple of voices called out. " Emo boy, who's the hoe with you?". You recognized them immediately. The voices belonged to the 3 most gorgeous, most beautiful, biggest ass holes ever! They were always teasing inuyasha and then hitting on you. Like you would ever go out with someone who teased your best friend…

The obviously didn't know that it was you with Inuyahsa because your back was turned away from them. You sense Inuyasha tense next to you. You grabbed his hand to comfort him, and he gripped it tightly. Inuyasha wasn't one for confrontation, he usually just stood quiet and took it.

You however, were all about confrontation. You flipped around and silently laughed at their stunned faces. Sango was to busy buying the dress to notice that anything was happening.

" What is your problem?" you demanded towards the three.

Bobby spoke up first, " Sorry Kagome we didn't know that it was you ".

Shawn and Andy stood quiet trying to figure out how to explain.

" Oh shut up" you scoffed at him, " I don't care what you care me, but you can't talk like that to Inuyasha".

The three looked like they wanted to reply to that, but all three kept there mouths shut.

" Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" you asked them with a glare that could have stopped a wild animal in its tracks.

You started walking away, but Shawn stopped you by grabbing your wrists. " seriously, Kagome, you can't actually want to be friends with him" he said in a whisper meant for inuyahsa's ears.

" Let go of me" you hissed. Sango was almost done paying and you really wanted go.

He held tight, " Come on, let's me and you ditch all of them and go and have some real fun" , he said with a seductive tone.

" Let go!" you said louder trying to pull your hand away.

" She doesn't want to do anything with you" inuyasha said wrenching your wrist from Shawn's grip.

" Stay out of it" Shawn ordered in a menacing tone. He raised a fist and swung towards Inuyasha. But it never hit inuyasha.

It hit you.

You stepped in front of Inuyahsa and took the punch. It wasn't very hard, because Shawn managed to slow it down some when he realized he wasn't going to hit the designated target.

You cried out, but not in pain, it was rage.

" Kagome, I-" Shawn began stuttering for words.

Your scream managed to attract an audience who was now watching intently. Sango was done with her purchase and starting over.

" keke, what happened?" sango demanded.

"He punched me!" you yelled loud enough for everyone watching to hear.

Shawn was still looking for words and glanced at his friends for help, but both just shrugged.

" You do not touch my friends" you growled low enough for Shawn to hear. The audience began whispering and you brought out some tears for show.

A security guard made his way through the crowd towards you. " What happened miss?" he asked in a worried tone.

" This man punched me sir" you moaned.

Shawn looked like he was going to be sick.

" Sir, can you please come with me?" the officer asked Shawn who just allowed himself to be pulled away. After a few minutes the crowd began to separate and once again it was just Sango, inuyasha, and you.

" keke? Are you okay?" inuyasha asked concerned.

You started laughing, "How bad is it?" you asked feeling your cheek. It felt a little swollen and you flinched at the touch.

" It's a little red and swollen" inuyasha said touching it a bit.

That's when Sango let loose, " inuyasha how could you let her take a blow for you. She's a girl for gods sake, no offense keke".

" sango, I just jumped in front, inuyasha had nothing to do with it" you assured her. She glanced from you to inuyasha before letting out a huge sigh.

" You're gonna have to stop taking hits from guys" Sango said with a light laugh.

When the three of you got back to your house you had to explain what happened to your mom.

" I'm proud of what you did, honey" she said giving you a tap on the head.

" Thanks mom" you said with a smile, more of relief than anything else.

" I think we can cover it up for the ball" you mom continued feeling your face. "It's just a little purple now. The swelling has gone down".

" No thanks mom, it's like a battle scar. I want to have an ice breaker for the party" you said with a laugh.

Your mom looked skeptical for a minute before nodding her head. " Alright dear, but you had better hurry. 3 hours until the party" she said hurrying away in the direction on the kitchen.

You ran to your room to find sango and inuyasha sitting on your bed. The seemed to be having a deep conversation. Neither noticed that you were there. You stood in the doorway and caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

" Marriage?---no way"

" Yeah"

" Are---- her?"

" I didn't--- today"

" How could you let her---"

" She just---"

" Does she know?"

"No"

You couldn't take it anymore. " Hey guys!" you said loudly. " What are you guy talking about?"

" Nothing!" the two of them said at once. inuyasha went a shade of red and sango have him a look.

" Okay… well guess what? My mom didn't care about the bruise. She is even gonna let me wear it as a -- battle scar!--" you shouted the last part and did a made up karate move.

sango laughed, but inuyasha just looked away.

You wondered what was wrong, but forgot about it when sango suggested that you all get ready for the ball.

" I call bathroom!" you shouted grabbing your dress and running to it. inuyasha got to it first.

" Hey, we are the guests!" he argued.

" Yes, you are. But I did not hear you call for it" you said with a smile.

You tried to push him aside, but he didn't budge.

" inuyasha!" you whined.

He laughed at your desperation.

He shook his head and reached out his hand. You heard a rustle of fabric and you realized that Sango had just handed him his tux.

" sango" you said pouting.

" inuyasha… please?" you asked putting on your puppy dog face.

" Nope" he said shutting the door. " inuyasha! I hate you!" you yelled at him through the door.

sango just sat on the bed laughing. " You could have helped me, traitor" you said with mock anger.

You and sango changed in the room after making promises that you would not look until the other person said it was okay.

" sango are you done?" you asked.

" Yeah, you?"

"Yep"

" Count of three"

"Alright"

"1"

"2"

"3"

On 3 you both turned around to see how each looked.

" kekeee! You look awesome!" sango shouted. And you had to admit you looked pretty darned good.

" sango, you look great too. I love the look on you" you said honestly.

" Can I come out?" inuyasha asked from the bathroom.

" Nope" sango and you shouted. You both wanted to be completely ready before you let him see.

It only took about 15 minutes to put on the makeup, but with inuyasha sitting on the inside of the bathroom door asking if he could come out yet, every 3 seconds! made it seem a lot longer.

" Alright inuyasha, you can come out now!" you yelled to him as you and sango stood in front of the door.

" Finally, you two took--" he started.

His gaze landed on sango for a few seconds before drifting to you, where it lay for more than a minute.

sango cleared her throat and inuyasha seemed to come back to reality.

" Forever" he finished.

" You look fan- freakin- tastic" you gushed. And he really did. In the beginning, when you first met inuyasha, you had a huge crush on him. Before long though you began to suspect he had a thing for sango. You still liked him, and thought he was completely gorgeous, but nothing could happen as long as he had a crush on sango so I learned to forget about it.

inuyasha blushed slightly under his hair and you laughed a bit reaching your hand out and lifting his hair. " You blush a lot, you know?" you said looking directly into his eyes making his blush harder.

He pulled back from your grasp violently and you were stunned for a moment. You laughed it off and grabbed his hand. " Let's go" you said pulling him towards the door. With your other hand you grabbed sango's and the three of you headed towards the kitchen.

You found your mom busy at work ordering the maids and butlers, telling them to do various tasks.

" Hey mom" you said twirling around when she looked.

" Oh my, don't you three just look darling" your mom said and the three of you laughed.

" Anything we can do to help?" you asked.

" You can go and greet the guests that have arrived" your mom said and she pushed you out of the kitchen.

You made your way to the ball room and were surprised by how many guests had already arrived. The entire ballroom seemed to be full of people talking and dancing.

No one seemed to be in need of greeting so the three of you found a booth and sat down.

" This is a big party, my mom still won't tell me what it is for though" you said suspiciously. " You don't think that she is getting married do you?" you asked throwing out ideas.

" No, she's not getting married" sango said. You wondered what she meant by that. You were about to ask her, but someone interrupted.

" Hello, kagome, sango" a boy said from the edge of the table.

" Hey kouga" you said jumping up and giving your friend a hug. He was your mom's best friends son. You two had each other practically since birth. You knew for a fact that he had a huge thing for sango. And you were pretty sure that she liked him back.

" Would you like to sit down?" you asked him gesturing to the table.

" Actually, I was wondering if sango would like to dance" he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

You saw sango's face light up. " Yes she would!" you said thrusting her towards him. She fell into him and straightened up a little embarrassed and shot you a look. kouga looked gratefully towards you and you winked at him.

You sat back down next to inuyasha and tried to strike up a conversation.

" So, see anyone you want to dance with?" you asked him eyeing the dance floor.

" Yes" he said looking at the table.

" Who, who?" you asked him extremely curious. You looked around the dance floor for someone that inuyasha might be interested in.

" Never mind" he said looking up at you.

" Well then, wanna dance with me?" you asked. " Cause it looks like a lot of fun" you said gazing at Kouga and sango who looked like two love birds.

" I don't know" inuyasha responded reluctant.

" Of course if you don't want to, I can wait for someone else to-" you said trailing off.

" Fine, I'll dance" inuyasha said standing up and offering you his hand.

" Sweet" you said taking his hand as he led you out on the dance floor.

He brought you by sango and kouga. You glanced at sango who looked like she was in heaven in kouga's arms and kouga looked like he was in heaven with her in them.

The song ended as you and inuyasha got out there and a slow one came on.

You placed your arms around inuyahs's neck and inuyasha placed one on your waist and the other on the small of your back. You shuddered slightly under his touch and you hoped he hadn't noticed.

You looked up at him since he was a few inches taller. His eyes seemed to land everywhere, but yours.

" What's wrong?" you asked softly. He seemed nervous for some reason, and he didn't really want to talk to you at all. This wasn't the normal inuyasha.

" Nothing, nothing at all" he replied, but his eyes still did not meet yours.

" No seriously, what's wrong? You seem nervous" you said tilting his head so he was forced to look at you.

" Actually, I don't really feel like dancing" he said pulling away from you.

" Fine, act like an ass!" you said loudly. A few people turned to see why you had yelled.

" kagome" inuyasha said trying to hush you.

" Shut up. If you have a problem with me tell me or leave me alone" you said storming away from him. You weaved your way toward your mom. She was talking to inuyasha's father.

" Hi mom, hello Mr. Samuel" you said greeting them both.

" Ah, kaogome, good. We need to make an announcement" inuyasha's father said putting a hand on your shoulder.

You weren't quite sure what kind of announcement they had in mind, but you followed your mother onto the stage where the band was playing.  
Your mother held her hand up as a signal for the band to stop playing. She took the microphone from the singer and pulled you beside her.

" Now I am sure that you all are wondering what this party is about" your mom rambled on. While she spoke you looked around the audience for inuyasha. You found him staring at you from the middle of the crowd. This time he didn't look away, he kept staring right into your eyes until this time it was you who turned away.

You looked back towards your mom who was still talking something about marriage.

" As you all know my daughter will be 18 in 6 months on September 4th. We have arranged for her to marry by this time" this comment made you jump.

" MARRY? WHO?" you demanded. Silence filled the crowd.

" Honey, I know I should have told you sooner, but I thought that you might not come to the party if you knew what it was for" your mom explained.

" But you didn't answer my question. WHO?" you demanded yet again.

She glanced at Mr. Samuel for help. " kagome, we have arranged for you to marry my son", Mr. Samuel said quickly.

" HIM?" you stammered pointing out into the crown towards inuyasha.

" Wait a second..." you thought your heart had just died. You jump down the stage and headed toward him. You thought you would stop breathing. " Is this why you have been acting all weird?" you asked him standing on your tiptoes and staring him straight in the eye. He nodded.

" This is why you have been an ass?" you asked the guests forming a circle around the two of you.

Your mom and his dad pushed through the crown and came to a halt a few feet from you.

" I wouldn't exactly call it being -" he started, but you cut him off with a glare and he just finished with a nod.

" So you knew about this?" you yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2 the ring?

He nodded for the third time.

Everyone in the room it seemed held there breath.

" Why didn't you tell me?" you asked stabbing his chest with your finger. " At least then I wouldn't have gotten angry at you".

Everyone one in the room started whispering at once. And inuyasha looked at you like you were completely crazy.

" What?" you asked turning around, " You didn't think I would be angry did you? I mean I have to marry this person, so what? I really don't mind" you said laughing a bit.

Sango came forward from the audience with kouga at her tail. " I'm sorry, keke, I wanted to tell you, but he wouldn't let me" she said shooting inuyasha a glare that made him blush.

" All right all right, I think the real question here is whether or not my friends can stay the night" you said with a smile turning towards your mom.

You knew that she was so relieved that you weren't angry that she would agree to almost anything.

Sango, inuyasha, kouga and you made your way up the stairs. sango and kouga were holding hands and everyone was silent.

Close to the top you stumbled and almost fell backwards, but inuyasha caught you with his hand around your waist. He quickly let go, but you kind of wished he hadn't. Now that you to had to get married you felt that you didn't really have to hide your feelings anymore. But first, you need to see whether or not he wanted to get married to you.

The four of you made your way to the bedrooms. You each went into your own to change into pajamas. You agreed to meet in the theater. It wasn't a big theater, but it had a large screen and 2 couches.

You changed into some shorts and cammie while sango changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

sango and you walked to the theater talking quietly about how much things were going to change. By the time you go there the two of you were practically in tears.

" What if -"

" Don't think about it!"

" But I don't want things to change!"

" Neither do I"

" What are you two talking about" kouga asked from behind the two of you making you jump in surprise.

You turned around and saw inuyasha wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt and kouga was wearing the same.

" What movie shall we be watching tonight?" you asked no one in particular as the four of you entered the room.

" A scary movie" sango said excitedly. She loved scary movies.  
" sango...you know I get scared easily" you argued.

" Please kags?" she begged. (I just figured out tat it is her real nick name heh)

" Fine" you said beaten. You couldn't help it when she begged.

Kouga sat on one couch and you and inuyasha sat on another. Miles apart.

Sango ran to the DVDs and started flipping through them until she found one she liked.

" What is it?" you asked nervous already. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around you.

" Nightmare on Elm Street" she said proudly.

" SANGO. That is the movie that scares me the most! Do you hate me tonight or something?" you asked her.

She laughed and sat down next to kouga who immediately placed his arm around her shoulders. She winked at you and you realized that she just wanted to cuddle up to someone when it got to scary.

10 minutes into the movie and you were already scared to death.

" I think I am gonna leave" you said jumping up. You didn't make it far though.

inuyasha grabbed your wrist and pulled you back onto the couch. " I don't think so missy".

He laid down on his back and pulled you onto him. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck. He placed his arms around your waist and held tight. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

You couldn't see what was happening, but you could hear it. Every time you heard a scream or his voice you jumped slightly in inuyasha arms. He only held tighter.

When the movie ended, no one wanted to get up. kouga and sango were most likely making out. And you were just tired.

" kags?" inuyasha said softly. (yup I did it again lol go me! )

You murmured a soft reply, but it was muffled by his chest.

" Are you really okay with us getting married?" he asked.

You sat up rubbing your eyes, " Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it. How about you?". This was the perfect time to figure out how he felt.

" Out of everyone, I am glad that I am marrying you" he said almost inaudible.  
" Same here" you whispered in his ear.

He rolled over on his side taking you with him. "Why did you do what you did?" he asked lowering a hand to touch your cheek slightly.

" Cause I wouldn't want anyone messing up that face of yours" you said into his chest.

You could feel him laugh and it made you smile.

" Next time, let me handle it okay?" he said.

" Spoil sport"

" Hey..." he said feigning hurt.

"It's weird that we are getting married" you said sitting up a bit.

" Yeah...it is"

" I kind of had a crush on you anyways..." You said speaking into chest again.

" I didn't kind of have one, I DID have one" he said quietly.

" Weird how things work out huh?" you asked him.

" Yeah...weird"

And with that the two of you became silent and within minutes were fast asleep.

" kouga, look at them"

" I know, they look so comfortable"

" Should we wake them?"

"No..." you mumbled from where you were laying.

" Looks like we already did"

You opened your eyes and found that you were laying directly on top of inuyasha.

You leapt from the couch with such speed that you were surprised that you actually landed on your feet.

Sango and kouga just stood there laughing at your sudden reaction. " Whoa, kags something wrong?" sango choked out.

" No, just in awe that something happened that fast" you said staring at inuyasha's sleeping body.

" Well, you had better get ready cause we're going SHOPPING!" sango said with enthusiasm while you groaned.

" What's all the commotion?" inuyasha asked tiredly, sitting up. You took a moment to notice how your...fiancé looked. His hair still lay perfectly. - This is really mine, how lucky am I- you thought to yourself.

" We're going shopping again..." You said rolling your eyes.

inuyasha just laughed at your reaction and stood up. " Guess I'll go and get dressed then" he said walking towards the door.

" Same here" you, kouga, and sango said at once. And with that you all left to change.  
" What are we shopping for?" you asked sango as you pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

" Some new outfits, jewelry, an engagement ring" sango counted off.

" Okay, wait what? Engagement ring?" you stuttered. You glanced back at the guys in the back seat. The two of them were to engrossed in something they hadn't even been listening.

" Yeah, I think it is only proper. And your mom gave us her credit card!" sango said flipping a card from her wallet.

" Guys, we're here" you said to the back of the car. Four doors opened and closed and all four of you started walking towards the mall entrance.

" Apparently, we are shopping for an engagement ring" you said walking beside inuyasha.

" Yeah, I know, I heard you guys talking about it in the car" inuyasha said nonchalantly.

" Oh" you said glancing at the ground.

Your eyes flitted over to sango and kouga who were now holding hands.

The rest of the walk to the mall was silent. Upon entering the mall sango sprinted to the first store she saw. Which, coincidentally, just happened to be a jewelry store.

" I guess it's the engagement ring first huh?" inuyasha asked glancing towards you.

" Guess so" you replied not bothering to return to look.

The two of you walked over to where kouga and sango stood looking at various rings.

" How about this one?" sango asked pointing to a gold ring with many diamonds around it.

" Too...busy" you said searching for the right words.

" I kind of like this one" kouga said pointing to a gold ring with 6 diamonds on the surface.

" Too... I don't know. It's just not me" you said shaking your head.

" How about this one?" inuyasha asked pulling you over to the other side of the store.

The ring he was talking about was silver with a medium sized diamond and two sapphires on each side. It was positively gorgeous.

" inuyasha! It's awesome" you exclaimed running a finger over the ring.

Within minutes the ring was paid for and on your hand. You held your hand out and gazed at it for a few minutes.

" Like it?" inuyasha asked grabbing your hand and examining the ring closely.

You nodded frantically.

" You know, I was thinking. We have school tomorrow, what are we gonna tell everyone?" inuyasha asked letting go of your hand. You sort of wished that he hadn't.

" I know what I am gonna tell them" you said with a smile.

" What?" asked inuyasha with burning curiosity.

" I am going to tell all those losers at school, that I am engaged to the best fiancé in the world, that's what I'm gonna tell them" you said in a serious tone.

inuyasha laughed, " I guess we have a one track mind, cause that was what I was going to tell everyone".

For the next two hours you, kouga, and inuyasha followed sango around the mall while she shopped for unnecessary things. Shoes, shirts, coats, jewelry. But this time, you didn't mind. You were too busy looking at your ring.

" Don't you need a ring?" you asked inuyasha after realizing that he hadn't bought one.

" I have one at home, my dad bought it for me a couple of weeks ago" he said sitting down in a chair while sango scoured the store for things to buy.

" I'm going to go and get a drink" you said gesturing towards a water fountain a ways from the chair.

He nodded and closed his eyes. You smiled at him and proceeded towards the water fountain.

"kagome" a male voice called out to you. For a second you thought that inuyasha had decided to join you. But in turning around you realized you were staring at the boy who just yesterday had managed to punch you in the face.

"hello Shawn" you said smiling. You made sure to brush your hair off your face so he could see your bruise. " Stalking me?" you asked him.

" No, I just wanted to apologize for hitting you. And I was wondering if you would let me take you to a movie or something?" he asked you hopefully.

What was up with this boy. One minute you yell at him and then next he is asking you out on yet another date.

" Sorry, Shawn. I'm engaged" you said savoring the look of complete shock on his face.

When he recovered he was able to talk. " I don't believe you. To who?" Shawn demanded.

You glanced to inuyasha and realized that he was now walking over towards your and Shawn. Obviously concerned that something was wrong.

" inuyasha" you said grateful that he was worried enough to come over to you.

" Yeah right. I don't believe a word" Shawn said with relief that you were lying.

" Anything wrong kags?" inuyasha asked placing and hand on your shoulder.

" I was just about to show Shawn my engagement ring" you said lifting your hand up to his face.

" That's just a ring. It doesn't mean anything" Shawn said still trying to prove you wrong.

" Hmmm, how to convince you..." You wondered out loud, " I know!".

You smiled and turned to inuyasha. You placed your arms around his neck and pulled him into you. When your lips touched you felt an immediate rush of warmth. You brushed your tongue across his lips and they opened, giving you entrance to his mouth. Your tongues met for a brief second before you broke the kiss.

Shawn stalked off mumbling something about a kiss not meaning anything.

" I didn't know you could kiss like that" inuyasha said embarrassed.

" I'm sorry--" said shakily. " I don't know what came over me, I just wanted Shawn to lay off". You shook your head wondering what had come over you. Not that you were regretting what you did. You just weren't sure how inuyasha would take that.

" It's fine, I am just surprised that's all" he said giving you a slight smile.

You blushed insanely before turning away from him.

" Look whose blushing now?" inuyasha said laughing as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

When you all returned from the mall you retreated to the bedrooms. You were all completely wiped.

" I'd better go home, my parent's will be wondering where I am" kouga said with a loud yawn.

" Really?" you asked stifling a yawn yourself.

kouga nodded and you opened your arms gesturing for a hug.

He laughed and pulled you into a big hug. "You will be riding with us to school tomorrow right?" you asked him.

"Of course I am" he answered kissing you softly goodbye on the lips.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to sango?" you whispered into his ear.

He chuckled, "How is it you know exactly what I plan on doing?"

You smiled and released him pushing him towards sango.

"Come on inuyasha, let's go to bed". Grabbing his hand you led him to the stairs. inuyasha's hand was limp in yours, you squeezed it hoping to get some kind of response, but none was given.

You pulled inuyasha to the bedroom and began to talk. "Today was so long. I can't wait until tomorrow though. Not that I won't miss summer. It's been fun" you gushed on and on.

You turned to inuyasha with a large smile on your face hoping to get one in return. Instead inuyasha was seated on the bed, already in his boxers. He was staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" you asked making your way to the bed. You crouched on the floor in front of him.

"Nothing. Go to bed" he said in a sharp tone that made you lose your balance and fall backward.

" inuyasha?" you said concerned. He stood up and made his way to the door.

" inuyasha, answer me!" you called running to him and grabbing him by the shoulder.

He spun around and glared at you for a moment, but only a moment. His look softened when it saw the concerned look on your face.

"Nothing, It's just I think that you might be a little friendly towards kouga. I mean, he could actually like you and not sango. I just don't think you should be kissing him" inuyasha said. You could tell he was trying to be calm about.

" inuyasha, kouga likes sango. He has told me. I see them together, they aren't playing. And are you jealous?" you asked teasingly.

" Yes" inuyasha said sharply. You had been almost positive that he would deny it.

" Oh well, um--" you stuttered trying to figure out how one would respond to that.

inuyasha waited for your reply.

" Bedtime!" you shouted jumping into bed and pulling the covers over your head. It was to awkward. How does one respond to that, you had just been teasing and he was so serious about it. Of course kouga didn't like you...

" kags, come out of there" inuyasha demanded. You burrowed yourself further in. You could hear his footsteps leading towards the bed.

He jumped on the bed and you could feel him digging through the covers. " I'm sleeping" you growled.

" Yeah right" he said continuing to dig. After a few moments he found his way through the maze of blankets and caught your waist.

You struggled to remain under the covers, but inuyasha was way to strong. (ya I know you wish that was you but keep dreaming bud lol .)

You went limp and pretended to fall asleep as he dragged you out.

" kagome, can't you be serious for one minute?" inuyasha asked, " Lately you've been rather annoying".

This hurt your feelings. This was just how you were, he should know that. You knew you could get annoying, but you couldn't control that.

You sat up straight and crossed your arms over your chest. You glared at him.

" kags, don't be like that"

You huffed , " I'm going to bed". You tried to get to your side of the bed, but inuyasha wouldn't let you go.

" Let me just say a few things okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around you.

He pulled you into him so your back was pressed up against his chest.

" I am jealous. I'm jealous because I don't want anyone else to have you. I want to you be only mine kagome. I'm sorry if this sounds too mushy, but it's true" he said holding you tight.

He was right, it was mushy. You smiled to yourself though, he didn't want anyone else to have you.

" We'd better get to bed" you said softly.

inuyasha didn't release you, but instead laid down with you in his arms.

" School tomorrow" he whispered.

" School tomorrow" you repeated tasting the words.

Well that's all for now people I hope you like and please remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! ok plz…..aww come on don't do that…….but I love you……..WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME???( lol ok ok no seriously plz rate, review or what ever.


End file.
